notgoingoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate
Kate (portrayed by Megan Dodds) was Tim's ex-girlfriend and Lee's landlady. Originally from California, Kate worked in London for a publishing company. ("Death", "Serious") She had an intimate relationship with Tim Adams and the two lived together until Tim cheated on her with Emma, a twenty-three year old. After Tim moved out his best friend, Lee moved in. ("Serious") Annoyed by Tim and Lee's attitude Kate started going to clown classes. Kate turned up to her first class dressed as a clown and found she was the only one. The class wasn't interested in "traditional clowning" but in accessing their inner-clown, despite not really knowing what that meant Kate stuck with the class and took on the clown-name "Fufu". During one of the classes she threw a bucket of water in her instructor's face because her inner-clown liked to change things up. Kate was eventually kicked out of the class when she threw a cream pie down her instructor's pants. ("Serious") Following Tim's grandmother's death Kate lent a sympathetic ear to Tim. She even invited him to the flat for dinner and offered to attend the funeral. At the same time she convinced Lee to see a therapist so that he would be more emotionally open. At the funeral a drunk Tim asked her to go home with him, which she politely turned down as their relationship was firmly in the past for her. ("Death") When Kate learned that her Australian friend, Ruth was going to be visiting she convinced Lee to pretend to be Tim as she had not told Ruth about her break up. This was due to the fact that Ruth had always been more successful in business and finances, but lacked a stable relationship like what Kate had. Initially her plan worked, but hit a shag when she ran into Julie, an acquaintance who revealed that she had broken up with Tim. Thinking on her feet she spun a tale that she had forgiven "Tim" and they had got back together. Her efforts came crashing down that night at dinner when Tim (who was pretending to be Lee) revealed the truth due to the fact it was his and Kate's anniversary. While Ruth was initially upset by the time she left she had gotten over the deception and agreed that Kate was better off without Tim. ("Aussie") To get her driving license Kate asked Lee to be her instructor and the pair took out Lee's car for her to get some practice. It did not go well with Kate backing into another car while parking and then running over a guide dog. Due to Lee's stress levels Kate no longer wished to be in the same car as him and offered to help him deal with it. Her first attempt was with yoga. When that failed she booked him in for an acupuncture treatment. While Lee was sorting out his stress she accepted an offer from Tim for him to be her instructor. The group later went for a drive in the country, with Kate at the wheel. After been distracted by learning Lee was taking drugs to deal with his stress and that Tim knew about Kate had to serve to miss a tractor, crashing the car. Despite this Kate learned enough to pass her practical driving test and get her license. ("Stress") Background information *Unlike Tim and Lee, Kate does not share her name with the person who plays her. This was because in the original non-aired pilot Kate was played by and they simply shortened her name for the character. *Nor was Kate originally American. The change was made to suit the casting of Megan Dodds as the character. Episodes Serious Category:Characters